


Just what are you

by Thelorelord



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, JUST, Original Character(s), Protective Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelorelord/pseuds/Thelorelord
Summary: At a party you find a odd but fascinating man. He asks you out on a date then something happens.





	Just what are you

Anything literally anything would be better than being at this party. The chair that I made my habitat was getting warmer and warmer. So warm that moving was just impossible. And even though my stomach was yelling at me saying" Feed me! Get up and feed me now" my brain yelled "are you crazy! No telling what they did to the food."

Being hungry and too lazy to get up made a recipe for one thing grumpiness. But who is to say that’s not what I wanted in the first place? At least no one will approach me.

Bzz Bzz

I look down at my phone.

"Really? You're just going to sit there? Come at least enjoy yourself. I mean there is cute boys and girls and there are games and such just live in the moment." the text read.

I consider texting back a paragraph of reasons why enjoying yourself was simply impossible but instead I choose a few reasons.

“The only person I know at this party is you, and you’re busy trying to pick up dudes like your at a meat market.

“Whatever if you’re not going to take advantage of this party I will. And if you want to isolate yourself I am not going to stop you.

“Fine”

I shove my phone back into my pocket, putting my heart and feelings with it. If she wanted to be that way you didn't need her. In fact, I don't need to be at this party could go home and catch up on movies and make a whole party for one at home. I get up from my chair leaving behind all of the comforts.

I make my way out of the house pushing past shoulders and bumping into people on the way. The cool air cleared my noise of fake fog and sweat replacing the smell with freshly cut grass and growing corn.

“It’s beautiful, the smell the feeling. The word beautiful doesn’t cut it.” A rough voice came from behind me.

My head turns on a swivel, my brain naturally tells my body to take two steps back. My eyes immediately catches the man behind me his sharp blue eyes stand out to me the most. Contrasting against his snow-white hair, dark stains was under his eyes. He had a red jacket which looked leather and had matching pants to go with it.

“Sorry did I scare you?” the man pauses the chuckles,” The name is Jack.” He offers his hand to me.

“Look I’m sorry but I’m not looking for an" I raise my hands to make little quotation signs "a date, I'm pretty sure you didn't come to this party looking for a relationship. I don't want a one night stand."

“I don’t want a one night stand either if I wanted that I would have gone to another woman."

Heat rushed to my face, my fists balled up into a fist and I could feel my lips tugging into a frown.

“That’s not what I meant I,” before he could finish his sentence I turned around and walked in the opposite direction of him before I blew.

“Wait.” Jack stepped in front of me” That’s not what I meant.

I snapped” Then what did you mean?!”

"It means I didn't want some sleazy girl that would disappear in the morning leaving no trace nothing. I just want to talk, if you don't want to I understand."

He walks away before he got out ear range I raised my voice slightly. "Hey sorry," I sigh "Look tonight was just a long night. And I was being a total bitch to you. I didn't mean to take it out on you. It's just that my friend dragged me to this party saying that this was the perfect things to get stress and…"

I cut yourself off, looking at the white-haired man whom lips were pressed in a line, his eyes gazed at yours with intent.

“I was listening.” he smiled

“Sorry I don’t think you want to hear my sob story.”

“You could be speaking another language and I would still listen or at least try to”

A soft chuckle left my throat, cracking a smile from the man. We stand in silence letting the howling wind fill in.

Jack raises his hand out to me, "I never got your name.”

"Oh, my name is y/n," I say Taking his hand feeling something else touch my hand.

In my hand staring at the little note in my hands nicely folded. I neatly unfold the note. The note read” A phone number “call me, with a little smiley face next to it.

This man I mean he could meet someone just like me worst someone better than me it’s not like he’s meat at market and everybody is staring at it but he’s pretty damn close. If I don't call now will calling later even be an option. I take my phone and dail his number hearing the rings a couple of times before hearing

"Well, that didn't take long." He jokes.

“Look it’s just the night though it is still young I just didn’t want to end on a sour note.

“We didn’t I promise.”

“I know but still I just want to get to know you further.”

“That’s fine. I’m a little busy right now maybe we can meet in a couple of days. I'll text you.

"Sure that's fine where do you want to go our first day? The museum, walk in the park, maybe hitting a new movie that just came out.

“It’ll be a surprise sweetheart. But I promise you’ll like.”

He hung up leaving me gasping for air. "Sweetheart" This man was the perfect definition of chivalry, and I have met very few men like him.

A couple of days pass and here came a text as promised.

“Hi darling would you like to go on a date with me I have something special planned for you ;)”

Your text and delete various messages such as ”Sure babe” and “What you got planned handsome” After a minute of deleting and writing messages you settle on “ Can’t wait to see you. I’m excited for your surprise. What time?”

“Seven. Where do you live?”

“See you then, I’ll send you my address.”

I practically danced around my apartment until I accidentally bump into my coffee table and knock over an empty glass that I been meaning to collect and wash.

Five- forty-five.

Looks like I have only but a little bit of time before he comes time to take a shower. Pick out some clothes that may or may not dazzle him and hopefully have a great time and an even greater night.

I undress getting into the warm shower, oh god I need someone touch and doing myself was only getting me so far. It’s not the same, and it will never be the same.

I could only wonder how it will it feel to have his large hands squeezing my breasts or one of his fingers curling into me.

A seeping wetness pooled at my thighs and it wasn’t the shower. Oh dear just thinking about that man got you wet.

Unconsciously my hands crawled towards my core. Rubbing my clit ever so slightly teasing my own damn self because no one else was going to do it for me. After a while I add one finger, then another, then one more. Keeping my fingers still then pumping them slowly basking in the pleasure.

Knock knock knock

God… Just how long was I in the shower?

I jump out the shower remembering that I accomplished nothing but getting myself dirtier. Of course I am given nothing but time and you know what I do? I waste it and … I should get dressed rather than self-loath.

There is a red dress that I hardly wore, that seems to be his favorite color. Just to be on the safe and naughty side you have a black lace panty set to go with it.

Knock Knock Knock

“I am coming! Just give me a moment!”

I say rushing out of the bathroom without a towel, slipping everywhere with every step or so. I hastily get dressed, hopping my way back and forth keeping myself upright. After getting dressed I top everything off with my black heels.

I rush to the door opening it with a quick haste. When the door opens I am greeting with a smiling face.

“Hello there.”

“Hi…” I draw out my iI's after seeing the man before me. He was wearing a black and red tux. The red was the overcoat and the black was the undershirt, his tie had an upside down rose on it.

“You look amazing.” I gasp.

“Thank you, I love your dress. We match like a couple.”

“First date and we’re already achieving relationship goals”

There was a pause, then both of us start laughing. Our laughter lasted for little while dying out with chuckles then silence.

“Do you trust me?” He asked suddenly.

I nodded my head, keeping my eyes locked with his just to make sure he knew my feeling was genuine.

“Just to keep the surprise I want you to put on this blindfold, but if don’t feel comfortable putting it on you don’t have to.”

“I like surprises. Just keep me walking the right direction so I don’t hit by a car or something.” I say taking the blindfold tying it around my eyes

“Don’t worry about that, we’ll be driving.”

His hands rest on my shoulder, guiding me away from my apartment, not before asking for keys to lock the apartment up. He lightly nudges me forward, turning my left and right as needed to keep me on my right path.

The cool air brushed against my skin chilling everywhere but where his hand's hands make contact with my shoulders.

“Put your hands up.” A voice shouts from behind me.

Jack’s warm hands leave my back, I snatch of my blindfold and whip my head around to see a man with a ski mask covering his face with a gun pointed at us.

“Give me everything you have or so help me I will blow both your heads off.” The masked man yelled at us.

“Ok ok," Jack spoke, he was stronger than me. If I wasn't just in the bathroom I would've pissed myself. "You can take my money but just, move into the alley I don't want everybody to see that I am getting robbed.

“Fine. Keep your hands where I can see them. Make any sudden moves and I will kill you her too.”

We move towards the alley but I have no idea what the hell is going on, why would he want us to move to where no one could see us. Maybe he had a knife, but that’s suicide maybe he had a gun but wouldn’t he have used back there?

“Now before we start this, I just want to ask why us why did you want to rob us?” Jack asked.

“What the hell man! Just give me your fucking money.”

“I will give it to you when you answer my question!"

“The car man. It was the car, anyone with a car like that has to have money.”

“So I just need to change the car, “ Jack turns around and starts to walk towards the man “You see I have been around for a long time and I have to tell you even after being on the Earth for this long I still make mistakes."

“What the… Stop walking towards me or I will shoot you! Stop!”

“But through all these mistakes I learn, you just a part of the learning process,” He says taking one step with each word.

I couldn't figure out what was his idea was, he definitely didn’t have a gun and if he had a knife he really wanted to commit suicide at this point.

“One more step and I will shoot you.”

"Will you though?" the white-haired man said stopping dead in his tracks. The masked man froze dead in his step.

Seconds passed, both men still dead still. The man in the mask not so much as Jack. His arms were quivering, with fear? Adrenaline?

Without warning my date lunged forward like a madman.

Bang bang

The gun when off firing into Jack. Out of sheer fear my knees get weak failing me, I could bear to look at him dead. And if the robber could kill him then what would he do to you.

A scream of pure agony, he was dead. Oh my god, they killed him.

“Come on sweetheart, we don’t have much time before someone calls the police.” a familiar voice says.

My body shot up, catching his sharp blue eyes.

“Come on we have to go now!”

“How ar.. “

He raises his voice even louder, "I don’t have time to explain it to you now, I’ll tell you what in the car.”

He yanks me off the ground holding me in his arms bridal style. He takes a light jog taking all the way to his car. Just a speculation he seems to be walking towards a red and black Mercedes was his.

He pulls a key fob out of his pocket unlocking the car, he opens the door and sets me inside goes to the other side of the car hastily getting in starting the car and driving away.

Silence filled the car, how was he not dead? His clothes though it was hard to see it had little splatters of blood on him. Three holes littered his shirt but there was no blood coming from him.

“Jack?”

No response, I look up and see that there were two drops of blood dribbling down his chin. Though I couldn't see where the blood was coming from if the blood was even his.

“Jack? Can you stop the car?” I ask in a whisper.

The car slows the pulls off to the side, “He looks at me his mouth forming words but nothing came out.

“How are you not dead,” I break the silence, you got shot, how are you are you not hurt? How are you not dead?”

“If you want to leave I’ll...

I crash my lips into his jumping from my seat to his, straddling him.

"No, I don't want to leave. You save my life and you want me to run from you?" I say resting my hands on his shoulders.”I am too curious to leave now.

"Curiosity killed the cat, hasn't anyone told you

"But satisfaction brought it back," I whisper in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I have written. It's nice to be back. If you can guess correctly what exactly Jack is you will receive a free two thousand word story of your choice within overwatch.


End file.
